Dark's Light
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: For hundreds of years the legendary Phantom Thief Dark Mousy would come to life whenever a new generation of Niwa males would reach their fourteenth birthday. Despite this Dark always felt alone, especially after the loss of his beloved Rika. Then there comes a prophecy, when the light of the Phantom Thief comes Dark will one day regain a body of his own.
1. Prologue

**Hi readers!  
>I'm sorry I haven't updated "Wielder of Ice" lately I have a bad case of writer's block, but no fear I will get back to it when another idea comes along. Anyway I have always loved D.N. Angel since my friend introduced it to me. Dark is one of my favorite characters and I felt bad for him whe he and Risa couldn't be together since her grandmother was his love interest so I decided to make create a new love interest for him. Hope you guys enjoy the story!<br>I do not own D.N. Angel only my OCs Fallon, Lucinda, and Seth Reid.**

The Niwa family may seem like an ordinary family, but don't always judge a book by its cover. Through each Niwa male when they turned fourteen years of age a being by the name of Dark Mousy would arrive. Dark happened to be an angel whose job was to steal legendary pieces of art that could cause harm to others. Most girls would fawn over the Phantom Thief's looks some would even faint at his charm. Of course that was to be expected from Dark Mousy, he was quite the looker with that purple hair and matching set of eyes he had. Dark however wasn't the only angel hanging around, within the Hikari family was Krad. Krad was the complete opposite of Dark, his personality only reeked of evil which suited well with his dangerous, but yet seductive golden cat like eyes, and the fact he had blonde hair didn't help much either. Now the last time Dark was around was fifty years ago, and then even the Phantom Thief fell in love with a woman named Rika Harada. Dark knowing full well he wasn't going to be by Rika's side forever devastated him. Rika of course died and this left Dark with a broken heart, after that he went into another dormancy state. However there was a legend, no more like a prophecy when the light to Dark's darkness was brought into the world, Dark would finally regain a body of his own and finally have his Sacred Maiden, which is where our story begins.


	2. A Not So Ordinary Day

**Hey readers here is chapter 1. Hope you guys like Fallon, I liked the idea of creating an OC who tends to spazz out a lot! LOL!**

**Fallon's POV**

"Oh crap I'm late!" I yelled as I ran out the door from my house.

Hi my name is Fallon Reid, I may appear to look like your average fifteen year old, however I wasn't. You see I'm not even human. I am what you call a hybrid, a long time ago my father Seth who happens to be a vampire met my mother who was a werewolf at the time and bam it was love at first sight. Though it's rare for a vampire and a werewolf to chose one another as mates, it wasn't uncommon. I was then conceived within a few years after their meeting making me half wolf and vampire. I had my dark brown hair tied in a braid as I ran like the wind towards the Tram car that would take me into town so I could get to school. One advantage of being a hybrid was I could run really fast, and I mean fast.

Luckily I made it to the Tram on time and quickly got onto it. The ride into town didn't take long, maybe like ten minutes. The town I lived in was called Azumano, and it was beautiful, the whole city was beside the Pacific Ocean. I was grateful I lived here, because along with the beautiful beaches there were plenty of woods to hunt in. One thing my parents and I agreed on is that we don't harm humans; in fact we all fed on animal blood. However being a hybrid came with a price, on the nights when the moon was at its fullest I lose my vampire half, while during the nights of the New Moon I lose my wolf half which made sense. The Tram made a ding letting its passengers know it came to a stop.

I looked at my watch; I had a good half hour before school started which was perfect. When the Tram doors opened I hurried out of them like the dork I was, and began to run to Azumano Middle. Most female students didn't carry around book bags, well I most certainly did, I mean how the hell are you going to take your textbooks home for homework sheesh! Like every morning we all had to report to homeroom. As I entered I noticed Daisuke's head was face first in his desk. Daisuke Niwa and I had been best friends for as long as I could remember. Daisuke had short spiky red hair which matched with his adorable red eyes, unlike my talent with the flute and the violin Daisuke had the gift of painting and drawing.

"Hey Dai" I called to my bff as I walked up to his desk. Daisuke lifted his head up from his desk and smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning Fallon" he greeted faking a smile. I arched an eyebrow, knowing well something was up.

"Okay spill buddy what's with the long face?" I inquired at him. Daisuke blushed and turned to our left where Risa Harada was in the middle of reading a book a romance probably.

"Let me guess it didn't work out huh?"

"Nope sadly" was Dai's reply before he slammed his face back into his desk. I felt bad for him, which made now the perfect time to give him his birthday present. I fished out a small neatly wrapped box from my book bag and tapped Daisuke on his right shoulder.

"I gotcha something" I told the moping teen which got his attention because his head went back up.

"Fal, you didn't have to get me anything" he said.

"Oh shut up and open it you dork" I ordered the red head placing the present onto his desk. Daisuke only chuckled and unwrapped his gift.

"Cool thanks Fal!" Daisuke said standing up and giving me a hug. Daisuke happened to love books so I gave him a gift card to one of the local bookstores. The bell suddenly rang signaling it was time for homeroom to start; I slid into my seat behind Daisuke as the other students filed in. Riku Harada Risa's twin sister was out of breath when she came in. She gave her sister a brief annoyed look before she took her seat behind Risa. Riku was also one of my other close friends besides Daisuke and Satoshi.

Riku unlike her sister was a tomboy and was a sports nut; she was on the school's track and lacrosse team. Risa on the other hand was a girly girl, every now and then she got on my nerves but she was a nice girl to hang around with. The day seemed to pass like a blur, as it always did. Thankfully I didn't have any homework which was rare. My last class was independent music practice meaning I had the rest of last period to practice my violin. I had two violins one I used at school and my personal one my mom got me when I turned fifteen.

As I walked into the music room it immediately felt like I was at home. I put my book bag down next to my chair and went to where my violin was. The room wasn't usually full due to most independent music practices being in the morning, most students preferred other subjects like History or Math at the end of day. Today I had the pleasure of being alone; I took the violin case to my chair and opened it. The violin was made out of my favorite wood, Rosewood. I made sure the instrument was well tuned before I took out the rosin for my bow, rosin was very important when you played any string instrument.

Once I finished rosining the bow, I made a quick adjustment, before I placed one of the songs I needed to practice before the semester ended, we would be graded on it so practice was important to me. I then placed the bow onto the violin and began to play the song I chose to for my final exam. It was "My Heart Will Go On" from the movie Titanic. My parents loved that movie more than I did, and each time they watched it, they ended up bawling their eyes out, unlike me. Of course with playing the violin you make a few mistakes, I ended up making at least five while I would play a perfectly for awhile.

"Damn it" I growled as I made another mistake as the bell rang signaling it was the end of the school day. I heard clapping from the doorway and looked up to see Satoshi Hiwatari walking towards me.

"Hey Satoshi, please don't tell me you heard that fiasco" I greeted my friend as I began to put my violin up.

"You're getting better Fallon I can't wait to hear you play later" Satoshi was one of the popular guys in school, which meant he got girls to drool over him. Even I had to admit it, Satoshi was good looking. He had short light blue hair; also he wore glasses over beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"So have you heard about what's happening tonight at the museum?" Satoshi asked me holding the door open for me as we left the music room after I put my violin up. This got me to look to him.

"No what's going on?" I asked curious.

"There's been a warning letter saying that the "Sacred Maiden" statue will be stolen" this got me look at him.

"Who the hell would want to steal a piece of artwork especially with a well guarded museum?" I inquired.

"His name is Dark or well most people call him Phantom Thief Dark, the last time he appeared was fifty years ago"

"Holy S*)t!" I cursed; I suddenly blushed and put my left hand to my mouth.

"Fallon you really need to learn to not use profanity" Risa scolded as she walked up beside us along with her sister Riku. I rolled my eyes; I tended to curse a lot though I usually had good control not using it out in public, blame my dad for that, he must have passed his mouth on to me.

"I must get going have a good evening ladies" Satoshi said before he kissed my right hand and then turned to leave.

"I think Hiwatari likes you Fallon" Riku stated.

"I agree you and Hiwatari make a cute couple" Risa agreed.

"I doubt it, guys I don't think I'm Satoshi's type" I told them as we all walked to the Tram station to get a ride home.

"Wait for me!" came a cry we all turned to see Daisuke running like no tomorrow towards us as we were about to enter the Tram. The poor guy was completely out of breath as the doors closed behind him.

"You almost didn't make it Dai" I teased my best friend placing an index finger onto his forehead.

"Your no fun Fal" Daisuke whined, this got me to chuckle. Like this morning the Tram ride was a brief one, and soon Dai and I were walking to our homes together. I lived further up the hill from Daisuke.

"So how was the rest of your day?" I asked Dai.

"Uneventful" was his reply. I put my left arm around his shoulder, to cheer him up.

"Well I hope your present made it a little special" I said to him smirking.

"It did, thanks again"

"Your most welcome oh snap!" I said spazzing out as I noticed what time it was on my watch. My father despite being a vampire was one of the local standup comedians in town and tonight he had a show in town.

"Sorry Dai, but I gotta jet I need to get home so someone can stay there while Mom and Dad go into town see you tomorrow buddy" I pressed a quick kiss onto his forehead before I made a mad dash to my house like a maniac. My house stood over on one of the cliifs overlooking the ocean and city. In fact I had a balcony which was attached to my room. We weren't rich but due to the fact Dad was a hilarious comedian we had a good bit of money, my mother worked as a librarian at the public library.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I slammed the front door.

"Hey kid" came my Dad's voice as he walked out of the kitchen to greet me. My father had short black hair which matched with his beautiful silver eyes; he was dressed in one of his casual outfits he sometimes liked to wear when he had a show. A long sleeved light blue shirt, with a dark blue vest which was in sync with his black pants and shoes.

"How was school?" my father asked me as he patted my head.

"Same old stuff sorry if I'm late about getting here" I apologized bowing my head. My father chuckled as he pressed a kiss onto my head to reassure me I was fine.

"Hey sweetheart" my mother said as she walked out from the kitchen and joined my Dad's side. My mother Lucinda Reid was a beautiful woman I inherited her semi dark brown hair, her eyes along with mine were a unique shade of midnight blue. The only thing that separated me from her was my red bangs.

"Looking hot Mom" I complimented taking notice of the dark red sleeveless dress she wore she also had on matching heels.

"I must agree" Dad said wrapping his right arm around her waist. When my mother was giving birth to me, the toll on the delivery nearly killed her once I was born; my father turned her into a hybrid.

"We gotta head out kid, so we don't run into traffic" Dad said as he helped Mom into her leather jacket.

"I'll hold the fort have a good time"

"We'll be home most likely around 11 depending how many people want to socialize with your father" Mom said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I can't help it if I make people laugh Luce!" Dad scolded his other half; this got me to snort and head towards my room. Once the two of them were gone, I threw my backpack next to my bed. My room was your usual teenage girl's room, but unlike being a girly girl, which I certainly am not it was unique. Of course I had a laptop, along with the printer, and the many books I had on various shelves, I had a huge collection of dragon figurines as well as figurines of horses. In fact my whole bed had dragons on it. In one corner next to my bed sat my flute on top of my dresser, my violin was in my closet. I quickly stripped out of my uniform and tossed it into the clothes hamper, to wash later, before changing into a pair of black boxer shorts along with a dark green tank top.

Yes I like to wear boxer shorts got a problem with that?! The walls of my room were a mixture of blues and greens, the rug was a pretty shade of lavender. Two glass doors went out to my balcony which had a telescope outside and several chairs. I quickly made a light dinner consisting of an egg sandwich along with a cut up orange and a glass of chocolate milk. If I had one major flaw or weakness it was chocolate. After I scarfed down my dinner I put up the dishes and went into the living room to catch up on one of my favorite shows that came on at eight. However my program never came on.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I cried out spazzing. Another weakness I tend to freak out a good bit.

"According to the warning letter Phantom Dark is supposed to come at 8:00 to steal the "Sacred Maiden" explained the reporter. Of course I remember Satoshi talking about this, for giggles I decided to keep watching.

"This will be Dark's first appearance in fifty years" continued the reporter. _Fifty years huh? This Dark guy has_ _to be an old geezer by now_ I thought. It was now eight and still no sign of this Dark dude well until the camera was pointed into the sky at something flying towards the museum. My eyes went bug eyed and my jaw dropped. The guy on the television was hot and I mean hot! Dark looked to be no more than eighteen years old or possibly even seventeen. His hair was a beautiful shade of purple as were his eyes, he had huge black wings, which matched well with his purple outfit. I quickly shook my head and watched eagerly hoping to find out more on this Dark guy. Sadly once he disappeared from the media nothing else exciting happened.

"Screw this" I growled turning the television off and stomped towards my room. I opened the doors to my balcony, the cool night air felt wonderful against my face as the night was open to me. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my flute before I walked outside. I took a seat in one of my lawn chairs and placed my flute to my lips. The song I began to play was "Zelda's Lullaby" which was a hard song to play. It took me a few months to learn it, but now playing it was smooth sailing.

**Dark's POV**

Getting the Sacred Maiden was a piece of cake and it felt damn good to be back after being dormant for so long. Daisuke almost got us caught however I was able to step in and save our hides. As I began to head back towards the Niwa household I suddenly heard a beautiful sound, like a flute playing. I looked below me and saw a teenage girl no more than fifteen was playing a silver flute her hair was a pretty dark shade of brown, with red bangs. Her eyes were closed as she played her flute. The girl I had to admit was cute, smirking I had an idea. It was time for this Phantom Thief to steal something else besides a piece of artwork.

**Fallon's POV**

I was completely unaware at the breeze that suddenly blew into my face; I shrugged it off as wind coming from the ocean and continued to play my flute. Once I finished I suddenly heard clapping. Alarmed I opened my eyes to see Dark standing in front of me smirking while leaning against the railing. I felt the blood rush to my face, seeing Dark in person well, was better than seeing him on television.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion milady but I heard you playing your flute and I had to drop in and listen" Dark said to me sweetly.

"Uh thanks" was all I could say. Dark chuckled and walked towards me as I began to walk backwards, my back met against with the wall behind me.

"May I learn the name of the lovely siren that lured me here?" Dark inquired putting his left hand underneath my chin so my eyes could meet with his.

"Fallon" I replied.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful young woman" Dark said before he placed his lips onto mine. My eyes went wide, holy crap this guy was kissing me! Normally any other girl would respond but me heck no I ended up fainting.

**Dark's POV  
><strong>  
>I caught Fallon into my arms as she fainted. I heard Daisuke protesting at me, but I only ignored him as I scooped Fallon into my up bridal style. I walked her into her room and placed her onto her bed carefully to not wake her. I checked her pulse to see if she was alright, thankfully she just had the case of passing out from time to time.<p>

"We will meet again soon Fallon" I whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek, then I carefully went outside to retrieve the "Sacred Maiden" statue and took flight into the night sky once more.

**Me: Dark wtf?! You don't just steal a kiss from a girl you dork!  
>Dark: Oh really perhaps I should steal one from you.<br>Me: No thanks maybe later.  
>Armina: ^^<br>Fallon: *sweatdrops* **

**O.O oh my, Dark you sneaky bastard, shame on you. Please review if you guys wish chapter 2 will be out in the next few days.**


	3. We Meet Again

**Hi there readers! Happy Friday!  
>Here's another exciting chapter to Dark's Light. So in case you guys were wondering what Fallon's parents look like imagine Zero Kiryu with only black hair and silver eyes, with Lucinda picture Yuki Cross only with blue eyes and dark brown hair. So last time Dark decided to steal Fallon's first kiss, what a perv! LOL<br>Hope you guys like this chapter. Review if you wish!**

**Fallon's POV**

"Fallon wake up kiddo" came the voice of my father. I opened my eyes to see that I was on my bed, _how_ _did I get there I thought_. The last thing I remembered was that I was playing my flute and the Phantom Thief Dark snuck up on me and kissed me. Ooooh I was going to give that guy a good talking to when I saw him again. I totally forgot about my dad who was standing next to me concerned.

"Hey Pops, what's up?" I greeted my old man as I stood up and gave him a hug.

"You left the doors to your balcony open again you goofball, that's what up" my father replied before he returned the hug and pressed a kiss onto my head.

"Sorry next time I'll make sure I close the doors" I reassured him as I looked around him for my flute, thankfully it was on my dresser where it belonged. I then looked back to Dad, eager to find out how his show went.

"So how was the turn out tonight?" I questioned as I sat back down on my bed.

"The show was completely sold out, and a lot of people got a good few laughs in, even your mother couldn't stop laughing" my dad replied sitting next to me, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brought me into his side. The two of us were quiet for a second, before he brought something important up.

"Tomorrow we need to hunt kid, it's almost the new moon, and we need to satisfy our thirst so we won't harm anyone"

"I completely forgot about that, glad you reminded me though" I then let out a yawn before I playfully shoved my father off the bed.

"I'm beat Dad" I said to him. My father nodded before replying.

"I am too, kid see you in the morning" he then placed another kiss onto my forehead before he turned towards the door, to leave. Once he shut the door behind him, I quickly used the bathroom before I got back into bed, and turned off my lamp. Hopefully I wouldn't dream of that pervert tonight after that fiasco he pulled.

**Daisuke's POV**

I stood in the basement along with my mother and grandfather. I can't believe Dark stole a kiss from Fallon like that. Both my Mom and Grandpa were dressed in dark brown robes. Mom and Grandpa stood on opposite sides of one another each holding a staff, Mom then lifted hers above the "Sacred Maiden" statue and cried.

"In the name of the power of the holy spirits please restrain the powers in this object!" as she finished her incantation, the statue glowed and red feathers surrounded it then they went into the air and disappeared for a brief second, before black feathers came back down towards the light that was emitted from the statue, I had to admit this was pretty cool. The Sacred Maiden's light then vanished and all was still again. Mom lowered her staff.

"That should do it her powers should be contained for the time being, okay time for bed you had a long day" she told me taking off the hood of her robe.

"Ya I'm exhausted" I agreed, then a question came into my head, with With on my shoulder I asked her.

"Mom can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" Mom said turning to me while putting her staff down.

"Why isn't the Sacred Maiden working I stole it like you told me to but I still wasn't able to change back for awhile, it won't happen again will it?" I was afraid what else Dark might do. The image of him kissing Fallon appeared in my head and I blushed for a second before I turned back to my mother.

"Just give it to me straight Mom, I can handle it just tell me please am I going to be alright for now on?"

"Of course you are look here" Mom simply replied before showing me a picture of Ms. Harada, oh crap I felt myself beginning to transform again. I gave a groan as Mom said.

"And here" she then switched the picture of Ms. Harada to a picture of Grandpa in a girls school uniform. Okay that was just wrong, luckily my changing stopped.

"See as long as you like Risa you can change back at any time so will you stop worrying about it" Mom said. I threw my arms out to the sides and protested.

"But there's nothing fine with it at all! And why are you using Grandpa's picture!" Grandpa chuckled and asked.

"I look good don't I?"

"GRANDPA!" You guys lied to me!"

"I was being metaphorical" Grandpa added.

"He's right because you haven't stolen her yet, your sacred maiden" Mom explained while holding the picture of Ms. Harada up to me again. "Get it?"  
>"Say what?" I blurted out figuring out what she meant. Great not only was I now stuck with Dark; I now would have to wait until Ms. Harada could return my feelings.<p>

**Fallon's POV**

I gave a growl when my alarm clock interrupted my dream though it wasn't an exciting one. I got up to do my morning routine before I headed off to school which was making my bed, take a shower, eat breakfast and have my two cups of coffee, make sure my teeth were brushed and my hair was free of tangles and crap. For the hell of it, I decided to wear it down today as I put on my uniform; I grabbed my book bag and headed to the front door.

"See ya guys!" I called to my parents who were in the kitchen before I opened the door and shut it behind me. I wasn't late for once so I had plenty of time to get to the Tram. As I walked down the hill I saw Daisuke coming out of his house. I threw my arms around his shoulder catching him off guard.

"Hey buddy!" I greeted the red head.

"Good morning Fallon you seem cheerful this morning" Daisuke said to me as I let go off of him.

"Meh I had two cups of coffee this morning perhaps that's why I'm a little hyper" I said shrugging my shoulders. The rest of the way to school Dai was pretty quiet, I sensed he was tired. Probably from staying up too late again studying. In home room, one of our classmates Takeshi Saehara was going on about something, I ignored his blabbering until I heard Dark's name mentioned.

"There have been at least two accidents because of his appearance" Saehara explained.

"I heard" another classmate voice in.

"I also heard the rumors" a female classmate added.

"Two complete separate incidents on opposite sides of the city and no connection with the two of them yet the witnesses all say the exact same thing I saw a bird!" I sweat dropped. People getting into accidents because of Dark or a bird bull shit! Risa suddenly went to Takeshi pissed off or well I would say annoyed.

"How dare you say such absurd things Dark would never do something like that!" I had to hold my hand onto my mouth to hold back a giggle so Risa had the hots for Dark huh? I decided to tune out the rest of this boring conversation, and opened my book. The book was interesting because it involved paranormal stuff. I was getting to a good part until the bell rang which causing me to jump out of my seat and fall down onto the floor and landing right on my butt like the spazz I was.  
>"Nice Fallon" Takeshi teased. I gave the wanna be reporter nerd a shut up look which got him to give a squeak and hide behind Risa. A crash was suddenly heard outside and on instinct I went to check it out. Daisuke lay on the floor out cold, what was wrong with him today. As the bell rang for homeroom I offered to take Daisuke to the nurse, and Risa also asked to go with me. The two of us carried Daisuke together; one of his arms was around my shoulder, while the other was around hers.<p>

"So Risa, you like that Dark guy huh?" I teased turning to her.

"Huh? Oh yes I think he's quite handsome" was all she said, as we walked into the nurse's office. As the nurse helped Daisuke onto the bed, Risa turned to me.

"Why don't you head back to class Fallon I'll stay here with Niwa for awhile"

"Sounds good to me" I told the younger Harada twin, but as I walked out of the nurse's office Risa called to me.

"So has Hiwatari asked you out yet?" I froze. What was it with her trying to get me together with Satoshi? I turned to her and said.

"Risa, it's up to Satoshi to ask me out" I simply stated before high tailing it out of there to avoid more questions. The rest of the day passed quickly like it always did and now I was playing my violin in independent music practice. Today's practice was a little better than yesterday's but I still kept making mistakes. Growling I decided to play another song that I had no problem with. The song was called "Rose of May" from Final Fantasy IX. The way I played "Rose of May" calmed me down and soon after I finished playing it I started playing "My Heart Will Go On" once more. As I tuned out my surroundings, I began to play fluently into the song without making any mistakes.

"Sweet that's the first time I played the whole song without screwing up" I said to myself as I put up my violin.

"You did well" came Satoshi's voice which got me to jump in fright. Luckily I didn't fall on my butt like I did earlier.

"Hey Satoshi were you listening again?" I asked walking up the blue haired teen. He nodded and said.

"You have a natural talent for the violin Fallon, would you like for me to walk you home?" he offered. The thought of that was sweet of him, then I remembered I had to hunt soon, and being near a human wasn't a good idea. I simply smiled at him and replied.

"Thanks for the offer Satoshi, but not today perhaps later" Satoshi chuckled before he left the music room. The bell for the end of the day rang, and I immediately ran out the doors so I could get home faster. I already felt my inner vampire craving to be let out, and I couldn't let that happen. I got home fifteen minutes later.

"You're out of breath kid did you run home?" Dad teased from the couch. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with dark blue jeans. I frowned at him and stuck my tongue out. I gave a curse as I felt one of my fangs pierce it. Dad chuckled as he stood up from the couch and walked to me.

"Are you hungry my little one?" he teased me. I nodded and felt my fangs finally form.

"I see I'm not the only one craving for the hunt" Mom said emerging from the kitchen. She already had her hunting dress on, wolf shape shifters wore special clothing so when the transformation came our clothes wouldn't rip to shreds, hers was a dark red, of course her favorite color she wore black boots on her feet.

"Get changed kid, so we can satisfy our thirst" Dad suggested. Nodding I hurried up the stairs to my room and hurriedly removed my uniform. I took out an emerald green sleeveless dress with straps and put it on. Like my Mom, I put on a pair of black boots; I put my hair into a braid so I wouldn't mess it up when I hunted. The phone rang as I came downstairs to meet up with my parents. Mom answered it.

"Hello, oh hi there Fallon it's for you" I arched an eyebrow curious who was calling me. I walked over to my mother and took the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Fallon, its Risa" this surprised me Risa never usually called me unless it involved a homework assignment.

"Hey Risa, what's up?"

"Listen Dark's going to steal something again tonight at midnight, would you keep me company?"

"I'm fine with that, let me ask the folks first" I put the phone against my shoulder.

"Risa wants me to hang out with her tonight that Dark dude is stealing something again"

"Ahh I see the young lady wants company what time is the theft?" my Dad asked while leaning against the couch.

"Midnight, it's not a school night Pops, Friday remember?"

"As long as you are careful but be home no more than one is that clear?" Dad said. I nodded and put the phone back to my ear.

"I'm good to meet you Risa, where's the theft taking place? The central church okay see you then" I told her before placing the phone back into its holder. I turned to my parents and flashed them a fanged smirk.

"Let's hunt"

**Half Hour Later**

Dad drove us to one of the wooded areas on the outskirts of the city. Once my father parked the car and got out he took a sniff into the night air. He then gave an inhuman growl and took off. My mother and I then phased into our wolf forms and followed after him. My mother's wolf form was dark brown; mine was silver with black on the tips of my ears, snout, paws, and tail. As we followed my father, I caught the sight of the stag he was following. My inner vampire suddenly got me to run faster than my mother and to catch up with my father. I leapt over him and landed on the stag's back, my fangs sinking deep into its throat cutting off its windpipe. I dragged the huge herbivore down to the ground and ripped into its throat killing it.

The taste of its blood immediately went into my mouth and I happily began to lap it up to satisfy my thirst. My father was the next to launch himself onto the stag. His fangs sank into the deer's hide his eyes glowing a dangerous red color, my mother finally met up with us, Her jaws ripped into the back of the deer and like me and Dad began to quench her thirst for blood. Once Dad had his fill he allowed me and Mom to tear into the stag this time for its meat. Deer meat was very lean and hard to chew at first, but eventually you get used to it.

"That was delicious" I said when I returned to my human form. My dress wasn't stained with the deer's blood due to the fact I washed off my fur in a nearby creek.

"I think you need to go back to the house to shower love you still smell like our prey" Dad teased holding a piece of my hair in his fingers.

**An hour later**

True enough I did stink of blood and earth when we got back home so I took a long enough shower so I wouldn't reek when I met up with Risa. For the hell of it I put on a sleeveless dark blue shirt with my favorite black jeans and boots, I wore my hair loose this time.

"I'm going to meet Risa guys!" I called to my parents before I left the house. The night wasn't that cold  
>in fact the temperature was only 75 degrees. I almost missed the Tram that was going to into town; thankfully I caught it just in time. The walk from the station to the Central Church was only five minutes.<p>

"Hey Risa" I called to the younger Harada twin as I approached her.

"Hi Fallon, thanks for meeting me here" she greeted. She looked pretty in her sleeveless light blue top with her dark blue skirt. Her hair was loose but she had to yellow ribbons tied in it.

"Niwa is supposed to meet me here, but I'm getting worried it's almost time for the Dark to show up" Risa admitted looking at her watch that said eleven thirty.

"Maybe Daisuke will show later" I told her hopefully to reassure her.

**Daisuke's POV**

I couldn't believe I had to steal another artifact tonight and to make things more awkward I was supposed to meet with Ms. Harada.

_Maybe Fallon will show up again_ came Dark's voice in my head.

_You leave Fallon out of this Dark_! I scolded the Phantom Thief.

_Awww she's cute I like her besides I've been eager to see her again since our last meeting_ Dark taunted. I sweat dropped why did my other half have a crush on Fallon.

**Fallon's POV**

The lights suddenly went off that surrounded the church.

"What's happening?" Risa asked looking to me.

"Don't know probably a malfunction with the lights" I replied to her. I seriously doubted that though, I bet Dark used that chance to sneak into the church tower to steal whatever he was after.

**Dark's POV  
><strong>

When the lights went off it was the perfect chance for me to sneak into the tower and grab the Relief and put it in my back pack I carried on my back, I then put switched where the Relief was with a cloth that had the exact same design from before with the Relief on it. I chuckled as the spot lights came back on.

"These guys will have to do a lot better for this" I then made sure the Relief was safely in the book bag before I took out Risa's picture.

**Daisuke's POV**

_WTF?_ I thought to myself as I realized I stood in the tower.

"Crap he decided to switch with me" I growled, I then noticed a note and opened it. It was from Dark himself.

_Hi there partner.  
>From here on it will be a contest between you and me if you can escape using your own abilities you win, if you fail and change into me I win, as the winner I get to do whatever I want.<br>_

"Hey what kind of deal is this!" I protested before continuing reading the letter.

_You don't' have any time to waste the police probably have already gotten suspicious by now_

Great now I was on my own, I made sure the cloth that held the Relief was secure before I quietly snuck out of tower and carefully hid on the along the wall avoiding to being seen. I had to be sneaky because the spotlights kept coming near me, once I made sure I was in the clear I jumped from the ledge of the church I was on, and landed onto a roof below me, however I lost my footing and nearly fell off the roof but I was lucky I grabbed the edge of it with my left hand. I then noticed a window, which could be used to my advantage; I carefully climbed towards it and finally burst through it into some kind of storage room. I brushed off the dust from my clothes and stood up.

"I guess I'm safe for the time being I guess" I said to myself.

"Is that you Dark?" called Hiwatari's voice. Oh snap! Last night he and I ran to each other only at the time I was in Darks' form. I hurried to hide behind a couple of boxes. I sensed Hiwatari coming into the room from the shadows. Damn it Damn it, Damn it! If I didn't get out of here soon, I would be discovered. Then the Relief began to glow a fierce blue light from my book bag, the statue then took flight from the book bag and began to fly out of the room, clearly confused. The statue began to fly around Hiwatari giving me the chance to jump out of the window as I jumped I turned around and used one of gadgets given to me so I could grip something from the roof with the rope, only it didn't work and I ended up falling down into a pond beneath me.

**Fallon's POV**

"Risa I still haven't seen Dark maybe he's not showing up"

"I know he'll be here!" Risa chimed fan girling; I could only chuckle at her. Suddenly Risa got my attention when she called Daisuke's name. I turned and saw Daisuke behind a police car when Risa called to him he freaked out.

"Hey you came to see me after all!" Risa shouted to him waving.

"Please don't come any closer don't look at me!" Daisuke called back to her before high tailing it around the corner. I then began to push Risa towards the direction Daisuke ran to.

"Go and meet him perhaps Dark might show huh?" I said to her winking.

"Will you get home alright Fallon?" Risa asked concerned.

"I'll be fine now go!" I told her pushing her gently in encouragement.

"Thanks Fallon, goodnight!" Risa said to me before she turned the corner. I had to admit I was disappointed I was looking forward to scolding Dark. A screech suddenly interrupted my train of thoughts, and I looked up to see a golden bird flying towards me, I gave a yelp and ducked as it missed me.

"Holy crap that was close" I muttered to myself before I noticed a figure jumping into the air. It was Dark and he used something to smack the bird in its beak so it could fly away from him. The Phantom Thief then landed on top of a tree, he held something in his right hand that began to glow blue. The bird then began to fly around him in a circle, which was beautiful. He held out a back pack out to the bird which then flew into it causing the light show to be over. Risa called out to him, which got Dark to look at her. I swear I saw the Phantom Thief blush because he put a hand to his mouth to cover his blushing face and he jumped down disappearing into the bushes.

**15 minutes later.**

It was soon midnight so I decided I had enough for the night and began to head to the Tram station to go home, however somebody else decided to change that.

"Hello Fallon" a familiar voice said from behind me, I jumped into the air literally and landed into Dark's arms.

"Jumpy tonight aren't we?" the Thief teased me.

"You have a lot of nerve Phantom Dark" I told him, as he put me down. I then gave him a good smack on the head which got him to whine in pain.

"OW! What was that for!" Dark said rubbing the spot where I hit him on his head.

"That was for stealing my first kiss you dork!" I scolded him. This got Dark to suddenly smirk.

"Oh and you didn't enjoy that kiss Fallon?" he teased. That comment got me to blush.

"Hmm it seems you did enjoy it by the way you're blushing" Dark taunted grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Your such a perv dude, I'm outta here" I told him as I turned around but before I could walk away Dark suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"What the hell?" I demanded turning back to Dark.

"How about you and I go somewhere before I take you home" he suggested.

"Forget it hey put me down!" I protested as Dark scooped me into his arms, his black wings then appeared and the two of us took off into the night.

"Aren't you chilly without a coat Fallon?" Dark asked me as we flew above the city.

"Psssh nope, it's only 75 degrees out here" I replied to the Phantom Thief, I then gave a squeal and threw my arms around his neck.

"I won't drop you silly hold on" Dark told me as he made a dive towards one of the beaches. He landed with ease and gently set me down onto the sand.

"How did you know I liked coming to beaches?" I inquired to Dark arching an eyebrow.

"Just a hunch" was all Dark said as he sat down. He then gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap.

"Now this is better" then Dark pressed his lips onto my neck. I wanted to fight back wanting to kick his ass for doing this, but my body wouldn't listen. I closed my eyes and let Dark continue his seduction on me; his lips never once left my neck. When he stopped I opened my eyes.

"I need to get you home Fallon wouldn't want your parents to get worried huh?" he teased as he scooped me back into his arms. His wings appeared again from his back and we went off into the night again. A short ride later, he landed on my balcony. I usually left my balcony doors unlocked.

"Uh thanks for the beach thing" I told Dark as I tried to head towards the glass doors, but Dark suddenly turned me around and once again stole another kiss from me. This time to my surprise I responded. I gave a shy move away from his lips, but he smirked and his tongue begged for entrance. I then suddenly put my index finger onto his forehead pushing his head away from mine which stopped the kiss.

"Maybe next time you pervert" I taunted the Phantom Thief flashing him a fanged grin.

"Perhaps I don't want to wait" Dark then used that chance to steal one more kiss from me before he took off into the night which got me to yell out after him scolding him once more.

**Tsk Tsk Tsk. Dark you womanizer.  
>Dark: HEY!<br>Me: Don't Hey Me! pal, you keep flirting with Risa and Fallon.  
>Dark: I happen to like Fallon!<br>Me: Of course you do. *sweatdrops*  
>Fallon: Dark and bloodyrose sitting in a tree!<br>Me: Fallon! *turns red***


	4. Whisper of the Unicorn

**Hey fellow readers!  
>Did anyone watch the season premeire of Once last night because I did. It was good, and I am so excited for Elsa to interact with the others characters, and I felt horrible for Regina. I will defintely update "Dark Shadows" soon. I'm sorry if I haven't been updating it because Wielder of Ice has gotten all of my attention lol!<br>But never to fear, I got more ideas for the next chapter of Wielder of Ice!  
>Hope you guys like the newest chapter of "Dark's Light"!<br>And now on with the show!**

**Fallon's POV  
><strong>  
>I gave a growl on Monday morning as my alarm clock woke me up. The weekend passed too damn quickly for my taste. Dark didn't have any thefts over the weekend which made me happy. Don't get me wrong ever since the last time the two of us met, I liked the attention he was giving me at the time. <em>WHAT THE<em> _HELL WAS I THINKING_! That guy had the guts to kiss me whenever he wanted, ya I don't think so.

"Damn you Dark" I growled to myself as I pulled on my school uniform and left for school. It was a typical Monday morning when I arrived; my fellow classmates were in the halls discussing their weekend.

"Hey Fallon!" I heard Risa's voice and turned to see the younger Harada coming toward me.

"Hi Risa, so did you get to meet Dark the other night?" I inquired with a mischievous grin on my face.

"Yes I did he's so dreamy" Risa replied blushing, while her eyes sparkled dream like.

"Good for you" I told her.

"Oh there's Niwa see you in homeroom Fallon" Risa said as she walked over to Daisuke.

**Daisuke's POV**

Ms. Harada suddenly walked up to me, which got me to break my train of thought, she gently took my left wrist into her right hand.

"Thank you, you don't know how grateful I am" I blushed and replied to her.

"Awww it was nothing really for what?" what was she talking about I wondered. Then it hit me, she most likely was talking about Friday night.

"Thank you for running away Friday night if you haven't stood me up like that I would have never met Phantom Dark" Ms. Harada said.

"Oh I see" I stated.

"I owe it all to you Niwa promise me we'll stay friends forever" _Damn it!_  
>First Dark keeps flirting with Fallon, now Ms. Harada likes him too!<br>I needed a breather so I made an excuse.

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry!" I said before turning around to head to the boys room. I splashed water onto my face when I got there so I wouldn't change into Dark.

"That was close" I told myself breathing a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" I jumped at Saehara's voice.

"Saehara can you not scare me like that?" I asked my friend. Saehara stood a few sinks down from me washing his hands, he looked at me confused.

"You we're expecting someone else, idiot"

"Sorry" I apologized to him.

"You heard the latest there's been an attack" An attack? This surprised me Azumano on occasion had various crimes but not ones that were very violent and of course Saehara could have been referring to Dark, who was asleep at the moment.

"You mean robbery" I suggested.

"No not Dark! Young girls are being stolen from their rooms at night all of the doors were locked and no one knows where they've gone"

"That does sound odd, but who would want to steal teenage girls at night?" I inquired at Saehara. My friend only shrugged.

"Most likely some sick pervert who must be an expert on locks or something" he replied.

**Fallon's POV  
><strong>  
>My eyes widened as I read the town's newspaper. I borrowed it from a classmate so I could have something to do before homeroom started. Over the weekend at least two girls were kidnapped and all with the same story, each vanished from their rooms without a trace, and no signs of forced entry were found.<p>

"I hope there isn't some sick creep out there" I told myself as I stood up to return the paper to my classmate. _I really needed to lay off watching Law and Order SVU_ I thought to myself. Like usual I went through the day of school with nothing exciting happening. After independent music practice the music teacher wanted us to have a brief meeting before we all left to go home.

"As you all know your finals are based on the song each of you have chosen to play" Ms. Anderson explained as the rest of the music students stood in the room.

"Have you chosen a date Teach?" I sweat dropped at Saehara's question. Saehara was actually very talented with the Saxophone.

"Not yet Takashi, I'm afraid but I will let you all know when I have decided a date, that's all" with that Ms. Anderson dismissed us with a wave of her hand.

"What are you playing Fallon for your final?" Takahashi asked me.

"My Heart Will Go On, from the movie Titanic and you?" I asked.

"I haven't decided yet OW!" the junior reporter protested as I gave him a smack on the head.

"OW! Geez Fallon you have a fist made of iron woman!"

"You idiot the semester will be over before you know it and you still haven't chosen a song!"

"Easy for you to say Fallon, the song you chose is hard to play" I sweat dropped and shook my head. He was right, "My Heart Will Go On" was a hard song to play, but because of the fact I kept practicing, was the reason I was doing well. As I headed towards the doors, Daisuke suddenly popped out of nowhere and the two of us crashed onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Fallon!" Daisuke apologized as he helped pick my books that spilled from my back pack.

"That's okay Dai, so how was your weekend?" I asked my bff as I took the text books he handed back to me and placed them back into my book bag.

"Same as usual have you heard about the abductions?" Dai asked me as the two of us walked out of school heading towards the Tram station.

"Yes, it's weird I mean how the hell can a teenage girl go missing oops" I covered my mouth blushing; I really needed to lay off the cursing. This got Daisuke to chuckle.

"It isn't funny Dai, I really need to not use profanity out in public" I scolded the red head as we boarded the Tram.

"I know it's not Fal, but you look adorable when you blush" this got to flash my pal as smirk.

"Ahh so you're calling me cute now huh?" I teased him. This got Daisuke to suddenly turn red, before he  
>replied.<p>

"You are very pretty Fallon, any guy that eventually dates you is lucky" this got me to turn to him.

"You're a sweetheart Dai, I don't know why Risa wouldn't give you a chance, which by the way reminds me of something I ran into Dark Friday night"

"Really he didn't do anything to you did he?" Dai asked arching an eyebrow.

"Nope he was actually a real gentleman to be honest, the only thing I didn't like is keeps stealing kisses from me"

This got Daisuke to look annoyed. The Tram came to a stop and the two of us exited the cart and began to head home. I walked Daisuke to his front door like the good friend I was.

"See you tomorrow Fallon be careful if you need to go out at night"

"You don't need to worry about me dork" I joked while placing an index finger onto his forehead, before I turned to head towards my house. The house was quiet when I came through the front door. My eyes caught a note on the dining room table. I put my book bag down onto the floor and kicked my shoes off as I walked to the table and picked up the note.

_Hey Kid, _

_Sorry we're not here when you got home. There have been reports of rogue vampires causing chaos in Tokyo, so your Mom and I had to go there for a few days. We'll text you when we know we're coming home, take care of the house as you usually do, and if you want to go out to hang out with friends or go into town be careful and be back no more than 10:30 on school nights, don't forget to do your homework too!_

_Love Dad._

Besides their daily jobs, my parents were on a vampire committee. This committee was in charge of keeping humans safe from other vampires that desired to kill innocent lives for their blood. I was left home alone several times before, so it wasn't a big deal. I turned back to the where I dropped my book bag and picked it up. I did have homework for a change which consisted of English and History, which were pretty easy subjects for me. The only subject I stunk at was advanced math, I was pretty good with normal math like algebra and geometry, but higher than that hell no.

"There all done with the homework" I said to myself while closing my literature book. I stood up now dressed in a long blue spaghetti strap blue night gown with an emerald green colored robe around me. Green was my favorite color along with gold and silver. For dinner I made myself a delicious Philly Cheeestake sandwich, along with a salad with ranch dressing. I looked into the fridge for something to drink and gave a curse once I found out the chocolate milk was gone. Instead I poured myself a glass of orange juice and placed my dinner on a dinner tray and took it into the living room. As I sat down I turned on the television curious to see what was on. To my amusement Law and Order SVU was on USA Network. I greedily sank my fangs into my sandwich that I cooked, while watching the show. When the phone rang I nearly jumped out of my skin, because Olivia was about to get ambushed some psycho creep.

"Get a grip Fallon" I told myself as I carried my now empty plate into the kitchen and put in into the sink before picking up the phone.

"Hello" I said.

"Fallon its Daisuke"

"Hey Dai what's up?" I suddenly sensed something wrong; his voice had stress in it.

"What's wrong Dai?" I immediately demanded.

"Ms. Harada's elder sister is missing" this caused me to lose my footing like the idiot I was, and I fell onto the tiled kitchen floor hard on my butt, the phone still in my hand.

"Are you alright Fallon I heard a thud"

"Ya I'm good, Dai just the news of Riku missing just surprised me that's all" I reassured Daisuke as I stood back up ignoring the pain I know had. "How is Risa is she okay?" I worried for Risa she and her sister were close despite their sometime spats.

"She feels guilty she says she said something to her sister that upset her, before Riku disappeared"

"She shouldn't feel that way, besides Dai you need to start calling the twins by their names" I bet this got Daisuke to blush, I then heard his mother calling him.

"I need to go Fal, I'll talk to you later good night"

"Good night buddy" I told my best friend before I hung up the phone. Great now Riku was missing, I hoped she wasn't hurt or anything. Shaking my head I placed the phone back into its holder and rinsed off the dishes I used for dinner and put them in the dishwasher and went to make sure the rest of the house was locked before I went back to watching Law and Order SVU.

**Daisuke's POV**

I stood in our library with my mother and grandfather. Grandpa sat behind the desk with a book open in front of him.

"Just as I expected it appears some mysterious being is kidnapping these young women"

"So it isn't some crazy creep kidnapping them?" Grandpa shook his head no.

"Well thank goodness for that the last thing we need is the town freaking out about some weirdo" Mom said.

"So what is behind the abductions Grandpa?" I inquired.

"A unicorn most likely from a painting"

"Another painting belonging to that family dad?" Mom asked.

"No there's not any record of it at least not one I can find but I have my suspicions" Grandpa answered putting his left hand to his chin in a thinking gesture.

"Was it the Unicorn that took Ms. Harada's older sister?" I asked.

"Most likely" was Gramps answer before Mom held up a note that had to be a warning letter.

"Shall we?" she suggested, I turned to her and nodded.

"But I won't become Dark" this got both Mom and Grandpa to gasp.

"Why on earth not Daisuke?" Gramps said.

"I want to handle this on my own okay, Grandpa, Mom?" Mom looked hesitant, before she asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Have it your way but be aware of your limits at the first sign of trouble turn into Dark and use this" Grandpa said while handing over a black feather.

**Fallon's POV  
><strong>  
>I gave a scream as I turned off the television, after Law and Order SVU ended "The Conjuring" came on.<p>

"Okay I've had it with the creepy shows tonight" I told myself as I put the remote onto the coffee table and turned off the living room light before I went to my room. When I went into my room I noticed my balcony doors were open.

"How the hell did those get open? DARK I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOUR OUT THERE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" I shouted outside into the foggy night. The smart alec Phantom Thief didn't reply, which got me to breathe a sigh of relief. I was about to close the doors when something got me to stop. WTF was that noise?

**Daisuke's POV**

I was now dressed in my theft attire, as I pedaled my bike to where the mysterious painting was, inside of a mansion. There were police cars already outside of the home, so I had to come up with another plan. I parked by bike against the wall near a pathway that would lead into the mansion's courtyard without getting caught. I examined the brick wall in front of me before I pressed the brick containing the number five, which revealed a hidden passage; I turned on the light on the head thing I wore before I went inside the darkened passage.

"This looks good, the water is still flowing through here" I said to myself as I followed the water until I stopped to look at my map.  
><em><br>It's nine hundred meters to the well in the mansion courtyard and I need to swim underwater for four hundred _I thought to myself before I inflated the suit I wore and got into the water. I ignored the water's cold as I dove under. I saw a hole that had to lead to the well in the mansion courtyard, above me. I swam up it, and gave a gasp when I realized I couldn't break through the surface. I mentally scolded myself for being an idiot and a slowpoke before I swam back out of the hole and then quickly returned into it at a fast swimming pace, my lungs begged for air and with one last effort I broke through the surface of the fountain in the mansion courtyard.

I noticed an entrance in front of me, as I climbed out of the water. I hid behind the door after I let the air out of my suit. Something then caught my eye. The unicorn that Grandpa talked about was flying towards me at a fast rate of speed and it had Fallon on its back. She was out cold.

"FALLON!" I shouted for her as I gave chase after the horned beast. I called my best friend's name again before she finally woke up.

"HOLY CRAP DAI HELP!" she cried as she and the unicorn disappeared through a set of locked doors. I opened it and dropped the light onto the ground when I saw Fallon was inside the painting with the unicorn.

"Damn it Damn it!" I cursed as I tried to find a way to save her. I noticed the entrance to the painting was closing. As it did I threw myself against the painting trying to find a way to get into it.

"This isn't fair, I came here all by myself why can't I do it" then the thought of Ms. Harada herself came into my mind as well as the safety for Fallon as well. I took out the picture of Ms. Harada.

"Come out Dark!" I called to my other half.

**Dark's POV**

I heard Daisuke call my name and I responded by coming out finally.

"Awww you can be such a crybaby sometimes" I teased Daisuke.

_Damn it Dark I don't have time for your taunting Fallon is inside that painting!_

"Say what?! I said horrified Fallon was now involved with this. The light suddenly turned on and an elderly gentleman stood at the top of the stairs.

"Are you Phantom Dark if so take it, it's yours" I turned to him.

"You're not going to let me walk of here are you I have a reputation you know" I suddenly noticed the guys saddened face.

"My daughter was still alive when I painted that picture that you see there, she Misaki believed in the legend of unicorns that they bring about a wonderful party of friends, I painted it digiltently stroke by stroke for Misaki, I painted it intently to make her happy, but right after the painting was completed she was killed in a petty accident" I felt for this guy, no pain was greater than losing a child. "It was a small accident that wasn't anyone's fault, I put that painting in storage down here I couldn't bring myself to throw it away or burn it, but I couldn't bear to display it either, I prefer it got stolen by you, please take good care of it"

"Fine will do it your way then" I told the grieving father, before I pulled out a black feather and began to chant an incantation. The black feather pulsed with light and it allowed me to enter the painting. Fallon along with the other girls stood around a table in some kind of trance. I walked over to Fallon and gently shook her.

"Hey snap out of it wake up"

"Dude don't bother us while we're playing" Fallon replied to me.

"Come on Fallon wake up"

"It's been a long wait and our wishes finally come true"

"It would appear your friend makes all the rules here" I then turned to Misaki, who in this realm was very much alive.

"Mr. Unicorn someone came to my party uninvited please show him out" she said. I noticed the unicorn coming fast towards me; I had to dodge it to avoid getting hit. It then came at me again which I again dodged. The winged horse then materialized once more before becoming a fast orb. I held the black feather in front of me, the winged horse split into two halves on either side of me, before it became one in the sky. I turned around just as many rays of its energy hit me causing me pain.

**Fallon's POV  
><strong>  
>I felt someone in pain. I suddenly noticed Dark was in the air wincing in agony.<p>

"Dark!" I cried for the Phantom Thief. Something clear surged through him once and then once more. I clutched my heart, as I felt his pain. Why was I feeling this? I suddenly watched Dark getting tossed to the ground. I turned to the little girl behind me she was in a orange dress.

"Please make this stop" I begged her.

"But the unicorn is just trying to make me happy, he made this paradise just for me"

"This isn't a paradise this is just a fantasy return the other girls back to normal young one" I told the young girl.

"I can't, not after I waited for so long everyone's here how long has it been now?" she then began to count using her fingers like kids would do in elementary school. "I can't count that high so why can't I have some fun, I deserve it and I waited for a long time and now that's everyone's here so let's have some tea"

"No stop please!" I said while refusing to get pulled under the trance I was under from before. I then went to the young girl and put my hands onto her shoulders like a mother would.

"All of these girls have been taken from their parents, friends, and families you should know what that can do to a person, for anyone who knows what it's like to feel alone" this got the girl to suddenly gasp.

"How could you wish that on anyone?" the girl suddenly started to cry. My maternal instinct suddenly kicked in and I used my right hand to wipe her tears away.

**Dark's POV**

I sensed the change in the painting.

"It's time With now!" I cried to my partner who transformed into my wings, as they came to my back the unicorn came hurdling towards me, I dodged it. As it came back towards me hell bent on causing me more pain, I used the same feather from earlier to create a portal, which the unicorn went through. I smirked as the portal disappeared. I flew to where Fallon was, beside Misaki. This time she out of her trance. I held the feather above me which glowed and the other girls began to disappear from the painting back into the real world.

"Are you ready?" I asked Fallon as entrance to the real world lay open for us. Fallon nodded but before she could continue she turned to Misaki. I sensed her hesitation.

"We better hurry the windows closing" Fallon then turned back to me and walked up to my side, I took her hand into mine.

"Don't you worry, she won't be lonely" I reassured her as the two of us started to leave the painting, Fallon gave Misaki once last glance before she and I left the fantasy world of Misaki and her unicorn.

**Fallon's POV**

The other girls were still out cold when I came out of the painting with Dark. I saw Riku sitting in one of the chairs still asleep, but I felt her starting to wake up. I walked over to here just as her eyes opened.

"Fallon did you rescue me?"

"Not exactly" I replied to her. Dark then snuck behind her.

"At your service"

"Holy crap Dark!" Riku said, not happy to see him.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" the Phantom Thief inquired.

"Hell no get away from me you pervert"

"Riku language Hey put me down DARK!" I protested as the Phantom Thief took me into his arms, then the two of us took off into the night.

"How many times are we going to keep doing this?" I asked Dark as we hovered over the city.

"What you don't like spending time with me Fallon?" Dark teased.

"Whatever" was all I replied as Dark and I landed on the cliff that overlooked the ocean along with the windmills. I blushed as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulder which got me to jump.

"Hey close your eyes" knowing damn well what he was about to pull, I gave him a hard clocking on the head.

"Ow!" the Phantom Thief groaned as he rubbed the spot on his head where I hit him.

"If you want to kiss me again you need to earn it" I taunted the Phantom Thief flashing him a fanged grin.

"Hmmm and how can I earn it feisty?" Dark taunted back.

"By taking me home and maybe I let you kiss me"

"As you wish" with that Dark took me into his arms again. The flight to my house was a quick one, I was grateful to open the doors to my balcony.

"Hey I thought I earned that kiss!" Dark protested as followed me into my room. I flashed Dark another evil smirk, which got him to narrow his eyes. He then noticed my violin that was out of its case.

"Oh hell no"

"I'll go away if you play something for me" Dark teased flashing me his signature smirk.

"Fine, but I warn you I might mess up with you watching me" I told the purple haired thief as I grabbed the string instrument and began to play "Rose of May". Dark leaned against the wall next to me as I played through the song very fluently not once missing a note. As I finished Dark said.

"One more"

"You! Fine!" I growled before I started to play "My Heart Will Go On" For some reason with him watching I didn't miss any notes like I usually did with the song. I was glad when I finished so the perv would leave me alone. As I put my violin back in its case as well as the bow, Dark said.

"You play the violin just as well with your flute"

"You think so?" I asked turning to him. He nodded before walking up to me.

"Now may I have that kiss or else I'm not leaving here tonight" I frowned at him. I then turned away from him, my arms across my chest folded.

"Why are you interested in some plain Jane like myself Dark, you can kiss any other girls out there like Risa for example she adores you"

"Are you implying that you aren't pretty Fallon?" Dark asked from behind me.

"No it's not what I'm saying Dark, I'm just saying I'm probably not your type and not worth your time" this got Dark to suddenly spin me around. He wrapped his arms around my waist and had me in a breathtaking kiss. I couldn't help but close my eyes. This kiss was a hell a lot different than the other ones Dark gave me before. I blushed as our lips broke apart.

"Don't you dare say you're not worth my time Fallon, because as I see it your are a beautiful young woman who has her whole life ahead of her" he then kissed my forehead, before he took my hand into his and led me out to the balcony.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you later my songbird" Dark said before he ruffled my hair and taking off into the night leaving me speechless.

**Awwww Dark you're so sweet. So to those who are curious how the breathtaking kiss looks like imagine how Tamahome kissed Miaka! That way!  
>Please review I would love to hear from you guys!<strong>


End file.
